garndndfandomcom-20200213-history
Grikka
Grikka was the Goddess of Light from the Fourth Reign. Her temple resides in South Firsirin. History Background, 3E-977 Grikka was the only child of a pair of swans, hatched on the shores of Lake Kiltera. Her parents were deeply in love, and she became entranced with the idea of romance. She would often watch the couple walk along the pond, and witnessed many relationships begin and end along its shores. ''The Inherited of Light, 3E-999 Kiltera was impressed by Grikka's beauty and grace, in contrast to her own vicious nature. Grikka was selected as the Inherited of light. The Dark Day came, and Grikka assumed her godlike form as Kiltera's Shadow entered her. The Fourth Reign had begun. Patroness of the Tribes, 4E-76 Grikka remained near the waters of Lake Kiltera. There, she attracted a devout group of followers to the surrounding shores, and a prospering settlement began to grow. Her followers dedicated themselves to serving the goddess and her predecessors, and many loving families prospered under her care. These followers of light began building a mill, which assisted the growth of their crops and led to an outburst of settlements in the surrounding fields. These societies would become the early foundation of the Whitewing Kingdom. The Swan and the Snake, 4E-265 Grikka was a frequent visitor to the calm waters of the Blue Mist Lake, which in time allowed her to fall in love with Konis, the crocodile goddess of water. The gods of Garn had long avoided romantic attachments of any kind, due to the potential for conflict. Still, Grikka gave in to her lovestruck heart and the two began a forbidden love affair. This continued for almost a hundred years, before being discovered by a Tartan named Dranor Tarina. When he attempted to blackmail Konis, she murdered him in order to keep their relationship secret. When Grikka discovered the murder, she felt betrayed. Grikka abandoned her lover, sending Konis into a wild fury that devestated the Northern Shores. The gods pleaded with the Runepriest to stop her rampage, but the Runes refused to intercede. Grikka swam to the bottom of the Blue Mist Lake to calm her lover, and Konis ceased her rampage out of fear of drowning Grikka. The Runepriest immortalized the two lovers in stone, creating the Isle of Grikka. 'An Abandoned People, 4E-382' Grikka's followers, upset at the actions of their patron goddess, turned to memorializing the gods who had led them in the years before. The city that had been established on the river named itself Firsirin, after Firsir, the butterfly god of the Second Reign. The region that had prospered under Grikka's leadership was instead associated with the feline goddess, Kiltera. It came to be known as the Kilteran Plateau. 'The Temple of Grikka, 4E-670' Many years after Grikka's disappearance, a small group of followers from Firsirin took a pilgrimage to the Isle of Grikka. Moved by her sacrifice after seeing it in person, they decided to found a temple in their city. The Temple of Grikka was built, and the worship of Grikka slowly started to spread again. The Inherited, 4E-998'' With Grikka and Konis immortalized in stone, their Inherited were chosen by a council of gods in the Ebony Palace. Ottlio, the owl, was selected to be the Inherited of light, and Rinnka the shark was chosen as the Inherited of water. When the Dark Day came, Grikka's Shadow left her body to enter Ottlio. Now mortal, the petrified form of Grikka finally passed on to the Undercaverns. Grikka joined her fellow gods (including her lover) in the Ebony Palace.